Pillow Talk
by dramione0917
Summary: After an exhausting round of you-know-what, Draco and Hermione have a little pillow talk.Rated T for mild swearing.


Pillow Talk

Summary: After an exhausting round of you-know-what, Draco and Hermione have a little pillow talk. Rated T to be safe.

A/N: Alright, to clarify, Hermione and Draco are the Head Boy and Girl, and therefore have their own common room and dorm with separate rooms. Obviously, this is AU seventh year.

Props to my friends (JJ, Viv, Missy, and Fogogo)!

Read and enjoy!

(P.S. don't forget to read the A/N at the end of the story if you don't get it!)

OoOoO

"Wow. Just _wow_." Hermione fell onto the bed and breathed out contentedly. Draco followed suit soon after.

"I've never seen anyone bend like that before in my entire life."

Hermione smiled towards the ceiling and said, "You've got a lot to learn, Malfoy."

"You Muggles really are good at some things, aren't you?" Draco turned his head to face her.

Hermione snickered. "That was amazing. And it was my first time too. We should do this more often."

"Hermione, that sentence should have been, '_You_ are amazing, Malfoy. Please, let's go do it again right now.'"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I can just see you telling all your little friends about this."

Draco laughed and Hermione joined in a few seconds after, before suddenly sitting up. "What if our friends barge in while we're . . . you know, in the middle of it?"

Draco sat up and cocked his head at her, not seeing the problem. "We will just have to lock the door then."

"And if they come up to get one of us? What if they hear? I mean, it's not exactly quiet. . . ."

Draco smirked. "Then they can join us. I'm sure that Weasley would love to get in on some of the action."

Hermione looked side-ways at him. "And what if it turned out to be Crabbe and Goyle instead?"

His smirk dropped. "Merlin no. I hope not. But Blaise would be a good addition."

"Oh, yeah, Zabini would be plenty good. Maybe even better than you." Hermione leaned over and poked him hard on the chest, causing him to fall back into the bed again.

They lay there for a time until Hermione spoke up again. "We really should do this again sometime. It sure is a good stress reliever."

"When?"

"Tomorrow good for you?"

"Sure."

OoOoO

One day after this conversation:

"Right hand, green spot." Hermione read off of the spinner that had been magicked to spin for itself.

"Dammit!" Draco leaned over Hermione's leg to touch a finger to the spot.

"Please do not move while the circles are changing positions." said the robotic voice coming from the spinner. Before playing, Hermione had also cast a spell on the circles on the mat to move after each round. This way, Hermione had ended up underneath Draco, as twisted as could be, and Draco was at his stretching point.

She felt her hands and feet being moved with the circles as if glued to them (another precaution as to make sure not to have them fall off) and once it ended, Hermione saw that their new position was not a pleasant one.

The way the circles had been magicked to move was to optimize the amount of hurt that the person being twisted would feel. It was certainly more interesting than a normal game, but it did come with some cons.

Hermione was now in the position that she was directly under Draco, facing up, while he was facing down, and also with some slightly compromising arm positions. . . .

"Hermione, get your arm out of my crotch!"

"It's not as if I want it to be there!"

"Well, at least bend it or something so I won't have to feel it there!"

"You try bending your arm while trying to support a 260-pound Quidditch-playing athlete! I already told you, I can't!"

Hermione and Draco glared at each other—or at least tried to. The only thing she could glare at was: if she turned her head to the right, his butt. If left, his shoulder with a bit of blonde hair peeking out. Hermione could only imagine what he was looking at.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard Harry's voice coming up from the bottom of the stairs. "Hermione? Are you up there?"

"Shit," Draco whispered. "Hermione, how do you get out of this?"

"One of us has to lose, or else the mat won't let us go."

Draco tried to look at her, and whispered back, "Hermione, you have to lose."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in indignation. "Why should I have to lose? You're the one who started yelling."

"Yes, but I'm also on top of you, so, unless you want me use you as a cushion—and you would still lose—I suggest you pick the smart choice and forfeit!"

Due to the rising levels of voices, Draco and Hermione could no longer hear what was going on downstairs. That is, until Harry burst into Hermione's room.

"Hermione? What in Merlin's saggy white knickers are you doing?"

OoOoO

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that, because I loved writing it! I hope you all got that the game was Twister. . . that had been magicked to have the coloured dots move around to make the positions extremely uncomfortable. If you've ever played this game before, I think that you'd be more than sympathetic to these two.

And also, if you liked that, please read my other board game story/one-shot/drabble called "Pineapple" in the story "Fruit". The game is Cranium (basically charades), and the summary is below, for those who are interested.

Pineapple:

Summary: Watch Draco try to imitate a pineapple.

Excerpt:

_Draco pointed at his hair. He held it up and started shaking it madly at her._

_ "Oh! Um, hair! Silky! Glossy! Shampoo! Conditioner! Short! Ugly—"_

_ "You think my hair-cut is ugly?"_

That's it! See you next time, people!

(Don't forget to click the little blue button and leave a note!)


End file.
